regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hardcore Heroes: Episode 49
Recap 26th January, 1511 Van-Healsing along with Kel Lucila, Kel Belle, Frank, arrive back in Bon' Theris. The warriors are given rooms in the mansion. 2nd February, 1511 A week later Van scries on Malakai and sees he is still on the Wizard Airship doing his research. Van calls a meeting with his new Henchmen and says Malakai will be taking some time on the airship. Van then lends Kel Belle "Harvest Moon" since it is a good lightwight duel-welding sword, and it is +2. Van uses Wind Shear (also a +2 scimitar). :Wind Shear: The pommel is stained hardwood in the shape of a falcon’s head, open in eternal cry. The handle is wrapped in tanned wyvern leather. The crossguard is petrified wood in the shape of wings. The blade is high carbon steel with a white tint to it. Van says the plan is to head to Eridon and get practice fighting demons while they wait for Malakai. They decide to land west of Newfort. Van heads to a dock tavern and looks for a Sea Captain to take them to the coast of Eridon. Dark haired woman sea captain takes the job for 80 gold. The journey will take 5 days. They'll be ready to leave tomorrow evening with the tide. Jeeves gets some vacation time, and Van gives him 100 gold spending money. Jeeves decides to leave after the circus comes to Bon' Theris. Van casts Frisky Chest to create a new Chester, to carry their supplies. 3rd February, 1511 They leave in the evening and head out of harbor. 8th February, 1511 ]] As they pass bay Valara, an intercepting Mahtava war ship comes out towards them. Van has the idea to cast "Lower Water' under the Mahtava ship, causing a whirlpool that will hold them in place for 80 minutes, but it will take 10 minutes to cast. The Ship Captain agrees to the plan because Van is so hansom. They move in close enough and Van casts the spell under the Mahtava ship. The whirlpool appears as expected, however unexpectedly the warship is pulled sideways and sinks. Van apologises to the crew around him, he thought they would only be trapped. That evening they make it to the Shelterwood, west of Newfort. The party are dropped on shore in a skiff, then the ship sails away. The party head inland from the coast and make camp in the Shelterwood. Van has the first watch. Van during is watch hears some noises to the north of him. A heavy creature. Van disguises himself as a small shrub and keeps watch. Once the noises get close, Van will jump out and surprise them. It turns out to be a Green Dragon sneaking up on the party. After 15 minutes the dragon moves to circle the tent. Van turns from being a shrub, casts Slow Poison on himself, and wakes everyone in the tent, closing the tent flap behind him. The Green Dragon breathes Chlorine Gas towards the tent, Frank gets a whiff of it and takes a little damage. Frank opens with a Magic Missle. The dragon attacks the tent with his claws, which wrecks the tent. Van attacks, taunting the green dragon. The Dragon focus on Van, as the others attack the dragon from behind, bring the dragon to low health. The Green Dragon makes a withdrawal, but is too wounded to fly, so flees on foot. Frank webs the dragon in place. Van charges in and finishes the dragon off. 9th February, 1511 In the morning the party hack up the dragon for it's parts and use Chester to carry them. The party then head west out of the Shelterwood. Once out of the woods, Van casts Solipsism to make a fake carriage appear with horses. They get in the imaginary carriage and ride northward towards Cauldron. 11th February, 1511 They arrive in Cauldron and find the town ruined. They take the Solipsismed carriage north up the road to Stromheim. 12th February, 1511 ]] Van dismisses the cart as they get near Stromheim and they walk the last distance on foot. There is burnt farmland outside Stromheim, like it was burnt a month ago. The farms closer to the capital are intact. A patrol of 6 mounted knights come towards them. The party stops and waits for the knights. Van explains that he is here to fight the demons of Heatstroke. Van mentions Joris but Joris is still in jail on the charge of theft from the crown. Van is still welcome into Stromheim. The party head up to Stromheim itself. There is a small tent town built up around the outside of the city. The portcullis is down and the peasents aren't being allowed in. The gate guards allow the part inside, Van, as a cleric, is allowed to keep his weapons, but his party members are not. The guard also ask that Chester not come into town, or he could cause a panic. Van carries Chester into a storeroom, but Tanner will come by for the dragon parts. Van then visits a tanner and hires them for the project. It'll take him 5 weeks to make one set of dragonscale. Also 2-3 days to cure the head for Van. He recommends the Red Bear Inn for Van to stay in. Later at Red Bear Inn, the tanner comes back to talk with Van. One of the tanner's friends has heard of Van-Healsing and want to do the Leatherworking part of making the armor, another leatherworker also wants the job. The tanner also says they have enough scales for 3 sections of armor. Van goes with the tanner to meet his friend the Leatherworker called Tanner. Inside Tanner's shop are symbols of Nadinis, goddess of Nature. Tanner warmly greets Van, talking about Van's accomplishments in Eridon. Van inspects the Tanner's past work and finds it good. Van hires the man for 100 gold. Van pays 80 gold upfront. Van then heads to the castle and requests with a guard to get an audience with the Queen. The chancellor arranges a meeting with the Queen with Van tomorrow evening. Van visits a bathhouse and gets a nicer inn. 13th February, 1511 & Queen Kiara Sanguine by Matthew Burger ]] In the evening Van goes back to the Palace and meets with Queen Kiara Sanguine in a private audience chamber. Van hands his weapons to the bodyguards before entering the room. Also in attendance is Father Bronstone (Dwarven Male)the High Cleric in town. Also there is the court wizard, Arc Keldin the Diviner. Van explains his mission to go to Heatstroke to fight demons and investigate the growing flesh to Queen Sanguine. Arc Keldin the Diviner on a map draws a 25 miles radius around Heatstroke, showing the current position of the Demon Colony (the "skin" growing over the land). The court wizard says he theories in Heatstroke itself is some very powerful demons. Van explains about the magic mirror he saw in the Shadow Realm Heatstroke. Van explains his broader mission to use a portal in Heatstroke to get to the Plane of Shadows to save the Shirebrook souls trapped there. They suggest to him to head to Copperhill and take a boat down river past Fortune to Heatstroke. Van is weary of Heatstroke, but Father Bronstone claims Heatstroke is a fine town. Arc Keldin says he can gives Van a scroll of "Legend Lore", which allows a wizard to learn about something, so he can identify the Colony in more detail. The scroll will take 1 week. Van then speaks with Queen Sanguine on behalf of Joris. The Queen accepts the words, but makes no action. Queen Kiara Sanguine gives Van and his party a place to stay in the palace while they wait for their various projects to be finished. 20th April, 1511 The Dragonscale Armor is finished. 2 Body Armor, 35 Quality each. The one set of limbs made are 25 Quality. Van gives the +8 AC armor to Kel Belle, pushing her total AC to 18. The other body piece is put into Chester. Experience No Experience Given Category:Hardcore Heroes Episodes